Attack on W-Cyclone (Expert)
Attack on W-Cyclone '''is the third Cyclone Stage. It appears every Friday. Upon completion, the player has a 40% chance to unlock Rope Jump Cat. Battleground White Cyclone, a Floating enemy, first appears in this level, along with many non-traited enemies. Strategies This Cyclone is slightly harder than the Red Cyclone and Black Cyclone due to only having one trait. The fact that it's backed up by some of the highest order demonic spiders in the game, namely, Duche, Dagshund, Otta-Smack-U and THE SLOTH, doesn't help. Use all the anti-Floating cats you have and avoid THE SLOTH, which can easily wipe out your anti-Floating cats that like close-ranged combat. Strategy 1 Cat units: 3 meatshields (mine were Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Samba Cat), Dragon Cat, Sexy/Macho Leg Cat or Paris Cat (Macho Leg is more accessible, but Paris is better if you have her), Necromancer Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat, Magica Cat, Bahamut and any long-ranged Uber Rare Cat with high damage. '''Important! DO NOT BRING ANYTHING THAT CAN KNOCK BACK FLOATING ENEMIES! (When I attempted this, I used Holy Dragon Megidora and a string of bad RNG can get you killed, which almost happened. Also, it could cause Bahamut to miss.) The reason being that you can knock the White Cyclone far back enough that THE SLOTH will exterminate your whole group of cats, but its slow movement speed helps with the fact that you won't need to worry too much. Battle Items: Cat CPU (but keep watch still), Speed Up (it just helps shorten time if needed) Gameplay: Early game: A bunch of Kang Roos will be spawned, but don't fear. Just slowly whittle down the stack with Dragon and Legs or Paris while slowly, if you have extra cash, stacking the utility (Magica, Necromancer and Angry Delinquent). Make sure you upgrade your Worker Cat as much as possible. Keep about 3000 in your Wallet so that you're not losing too much cash while simultaneously having enough money to spawn all the non-Uber damage dealers. After the Kang Roos have been taken care of, it's now the Duche, but by then Bahamut should be out and your stack of ranged attackers should clear them easily. Now comes the harder part, the White Cyclone. When the Cyclone spawns, try keep it where it is and not knock it back too far despite what the video shows. Your utilities should take care of it for you with Necromancer and Angry Delinquent just keeping the Cyclone frozen in time while your ranged attackers and Uber Rare damage dealers tear him apart. After the Cyclone has been destroyed, you are not out of the woods just yet, but it's not too hard as only THE SLOTH is there and you'll just need to finish him and that's it. (When your Worker Cat is maxed and all your Uber Rare damage dealers are deployed, turn on Cat CPU, but if not don't, and have Cat CPU work its magic.) Strategy 2 (cheese) Battle Items Recommended: Rich Cat Cats units needed: cheap-strong cat (I used my Ramen Cat lv40+37), Awakened Bahamut, cats with high speed and descents dps (Wargod Yukimura, Maglev, Crazed Cow Cat, etc) and some Cats for ATK combo (not really needed but I think they help to increase the chance to cheese). At the start, release 1 or 2 cheap-strong cats to earn money. When 1 Kang Roo dies (or when you get enough money), release your A. Bahamut and every fast unit you brought. If you do it well, your cats will destroy the base before the White Cyclone ever gets the chance to spawn. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1016.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages